You'll Be In My Heart
by Trolley
Summary: Jack and Stagey have a little bonding time...Songfic just for my Stagey! hugs


A song fic for my great pal Stagey!!! *hugs* I love you so much, love! I hope you like it, Happy Easter, lol!! And if you don't you can put my head on a shtick! Muah!!  
  
I own nothing...the song "You'll Be in My Heart" is by Phil Collins...I think it was from Tarzan or something...R&R, loves!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I couldn't stand to see her like this. She was always so depressed around this time of year. I threw down my last few papers on a nearby bench and walked over to my new girlfriend…the best friend I had ever had.  
  
"Stagey? You alright honey?" I whispered softly, resting an arm across her shoulder.   
  
~*~  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
~*~  
  
Her warm doe eyes smiled up at me sadly, gratefully. "Oh Jack," she sighed. "Yeah--I mean…I don't know, I'm just…" A sob broke her voice and I held her closer, desperate to do what I could to quell her emotional angst.  
  
"Shh Baby, I know, it's okay…" I hated the sounds of these words as they came out of my mouth. The countless times I had been told that, I had told myself that…these words meant nothing. So all I could do was hold her shaking body close. After a few moments, "Hey, let's get back to the lodgin house, eh? Relax a little, maybe get some hot cocoa…"  
  
My heart warmed as she smiled up at me, resting her beautiful head on my shoulder. "Yeah, that sounds real nice."  
  
A feeling of utter love washed over me and I scooped her into my arms with a lopsided grin. "We'll cheer you up, baby, I swear!"  
  
~*~  
  
For one so small  
  
You seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
~*~  
  
Her soft giggle mingled with a sad sigh as I felt her relax in my embrace. "Jack…it's just so…I mean, you understand, don't you?"  
  
I sighed and nodded sadly, brushing a stray lock of thick brown hair from her face. I certainly did know how she felt, but for most of my life I had tried to block out most memories of my own mother. Not that there were too terribly many…she had died when I was seven.   
  
I turned my attention back to the precious burden in my arms, completely enamored with her. I had asked her to be my girl merely three days ago, but we had known each other for nearly half of our lives. Ironically enough, our parents had been friends. When she was twelve, she and her mother had moved back to Ireland. Several years later, her mother died and she came back to America, heartbroken. Inevitably, she became a newsie, harboring secret dreams of someday illuminating the stage as an actress. We became best friends, spending countless nights talking on the roof, sharing what we had in common and laughing over our differences.   
  
~*~  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different  
  
But deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
~*~  
  
Sure, the guys teased us, and I know I liked her. But neither of us had ever admitted to any romantic attraction. She had her dreams of stardom, I had my dream of freedom. Jack Kelly, leader of Lower East Side Manhattan, the great Cowboy of the Duane Street Newsboys Lodging House couldn't be tied down by any girl. Not even this sweet, compassionate, beautiful, innocent, caring creature…Not after Sarah, at least…but we won't get into that…  
  
Inexorably, however, we realized that we couldn't live without telling each other how we felt. So in one passionate night on the rooftop (I'll spare you the boring details…heh heh), all feelings were released, all doubts settled.   
  
~*~  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
~*~  
  
Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. She hadn't said anything about it, so it hadn't crossed my mind until I noticed how mopey she had been today. She was so emotional, she knew she could never keep a secret from me, and she never tried. She snuggled into me like a child, and I smiled down at her encouragingly, pushing my way into the door of the house and plopping down on the couch, situating her comfortably in my lap. "How's that, doll?"  
  
Tears gleamed through her shining eyes and she answered with a small sad smile. "Jack, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain…I'm such a stupid, emotional--"  
  
"Aw, hush now, it's okay…I'm here, baby." All I could do was hold her close and rub her back as sobs tried to wrack her fragile body. "Come on, let it out…"  
  
"Oh Jack, I just…I just miss her so much," she began quietly, her voice breaking. "I-I still can't believe she's gone, you know? It was only…only three years ago today."  
  
I sighed, rubbing her back and trying not to think of my own mother, and the family I had never had. I listened and did my best to comfort her, but I really didn't know what else to do. I must say, I wasn't used to this unabashed display of emotions. Honestly, it was somewhat refreshing…  
  
"She was my best friend," Stagey continued. "I just…I mean I never thought I'd lose her."  
  
"Nah, I mean, of course you didn't…but at least you still got all those memories, you know?" What was happening? Could I be becoming…sensitive? To other people?  
  
  
  
Stagey looked up at me with a small smile as my leg began to fall asleep. "Yeah Jack, you're right…" She sniffled, then chuckled softly. "Mama would've wanted me to be strong, you know." Her shaking subsided a bit as another tear rolled down her smooth, pale cheek.  
  
"Yeah…" She cried for a few more minutes, and I continued rubbing her back and such. Then a small laugh shook her frame, and I looked down at her curiously.  
  
"You know, this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but there's something my mom told me, right before she died." I waited until she regained her ability to speak and looked down at her expectantly, remaining silent. "She-she told me she'd always be with me, but just in my heart, you know?" She stumbled over the words as if she wasn't even sure what her mother had meant.   
  
~*~  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess I know what you mean…like she's watching you or something, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's it…like even right now, I can…I can kinda feel her, you know?" She sighed and hung her head, as if she really thought that I would think her stupid.  
  
I nodded, squeezing her tighter. "Yeah…I think I can too…" We sat there for most of the afternoon, my left arm and leg completely numb…not that I cared. And somehow I knew we'd be together forever. How, you ask? Let's just say a couple of little birdies told me… 


End file.
